Augmented
by AuroraLamia
Summary: A sick fae's powers go haywire and causes Lauren to wake up in bed...with herself. Realising something's up, Lauren, Lauren and Bo as well as the scooby gang, try to figure out what's happening to all the fae and try and stop it.
1. Chapter 1

Lauren stared at the exact duplicate of herself. Everything appeared to be the normal about her, well, except for the fact that she woke up with the woman in her bed and had probably done some very terrified screams of shock and fear, which woke the other her up and caused her to do the same. They both ended up jumping out the bed, before they both calmed down.

A few minutes later, they stood on opposite sides of the room, taking great interest in the floor and nervously looking at the other.

"So..." the original Lauren began, "did you ah, want clothes?"

The duplicate looked down and smiled as she realized, "that would be nice," she said. Noticing the odd color as the duplicate moved across the room to her...their? drawers, Lauren realized that the woman even had the same bruise on her thigh from when the fae attacked her in a fit of panic. Puzzled further, Lauren studied her duplicated self, wondering if in fact, the fae attack had been the cause for this.

"I'm assuming that, if you're me, you understand why I'm..."

"Uncomfortable? Questioning? And wishing it had happened in the lab so we could run tests?" Lauren smiled as she pulled on the pants, "Do you think this had to do-"

"With the fae that had the flu yesterday? It's the only plausible hypothesis to run with at the moment. It seems fae related, but it doesn't make any sense as to why I woke with you next to me though." The original Lauren shook her head.

"In my mind, I remember going to bed in clothes. Just now, waking up without them is an odd experience, but one I've..." Lauren bit her tongue, remembering that time. "I didn't mean to..." She trailed off, "you know what I mean." A stiff laugh filled the air momentarily from the two of them, as she pulled the pink shirt on over the cotton singlet.

"I don't like this." She shook her head staring at the ground and not at the duplicate, "I don't like it at all...I need my supplies."

"Going to Ash is not a preferable option though."

"If one of us goes..."

"We could sample the other, but neither would trust until we both had tested each other, and we can't bring supplies back. It's messy and leaves too much room for the Ash catching us." They both sighed, smiled at the unison, then returned back to their thoughts, figuring out what to do.

"I think we should call Bo."

The original Lauren agreed, she didn't feel comfortable with another her, if it was truly her, and Bo seemed to be the only logical person to call in a situation like this. Walking over to the bedside table, she picked up her phone and called the succubus, relaying briefly that there was a somewhat important emergency and she should probably be as discreet as possible in coming over.

Somewhere in the background, she could hear Kenzi laughing and talking to someone as Bo's curiosity was peeked, her voice worried.

Finished, the pajamas Lauren placed down the phone hesitantly and turned back to her duplicate in pink. "We can't both go by Lauren."

"Forcing one to choose one name, and the other, another isn't going to work though because we both like being Lauren." Lauren nodded, agreeing as she sat down on the bed. "So, if the fae was sick that could possibly explain why the effect took so long."

"Over night though?" Lauren paused, swaying her head in possibilities as the other did something similar in movement. "I guess it could be due the sickness affecting his powers making them drained. In a way, I'm glad I didn't wake up with only half of a duplicate lying next to me."

"I'm glad I'm alive." Lauren, the original, paused and turned to look at herself.

"We're exactly the same, aren't we? Every memory, experience that I've had, you've had. If, genetically, we are the same to the last strand, then perhaps we wouldn't be able to return back to a whole, if there even is a possibility. I've never heard of a human duplication before, excluding cloning theories."

"Hypothetically, if there is an altered part of our DNA, it leads to the suggestion that we haven't been duplicated, but halved."

Lauren stood up, off the bed and tugged at her grey shirt uncomfortably. "I need coffee and breakfast and then we can continue," she paused, "_We_ need coffee and breakfast," she corrected, smiling at herself, "this is very odd."

"So we keep saying," she smiled back. "I don't feel like a duplicate, copy or a clone, to be honest."

"Well, it could entirely be possible that you're not any of those things. We could be two halves of each other and perhaps only half of each of us is duplicated, or the fae did double us but the 'original' could have been forced out of the spacial placement to where the duplicate is grown."

The other nodded, "all of which is excruciatingly hard, if not impossible to prove, even with our resources, and we both know that we don't believe any of that and are both set knowing that I am not the original." She grinned, "this actually seems almost like fun, having someone who will always agree with."

"Troubling though," the original Lauren stated. "But eventually we will have different experience which will slowly cause us to evolve differently and become unlike the other."

The duplicate nodded and began making the breakfast as the original began the coffees, "however, no matter what we think, Bo's going to walk through my, ah, our door worried, and the first thing she's going to see is one of us and then the other."

"And the first thing she's going to feel, is confusion. That is, until shock wears off, then she'll want to understand how and why, knowing that we're both...us, and then-"

"She'll probably propose a threesome."

There was a pause, only broken by the sound of the jug turning off, "I don't know how I feel about that," the original whispered.

"Perhaps...?"

Lauren turned, checking with herself if she truly meant the same thing. Deducting from knowledge of Bo's personality, her heritage, not to mention her feelings for Lauren, it was obvious that the woman would bring the suggestion up, probably with a mix of hope, worry and wanting desperately for both Lauren's to be comfortable with the situation.

Lauren, in pink, nodded in answer and awkwardly placed her hand on the original's hip, feeling the other her do the same.

"Perhaps we should just go for it?" She suggested to the duplicate. The other Lauren nodded, smiling tightly as inside they both wondered if perhaps this would somehow cause a paradox and tear a rip in time and space. Usually theoretical, pseudo-science like that didn't sit top priority in their minds until sleepless nights, but well...it was an odd situation.

Slowly, they lent forward, grazing the others lips. Pulling back, they looked in themselves before moving forward again. Parting their lips this time, they deepened the kiss, feeling the other move so synchronized with them in the new kiss.

Lauren, in pink, pushed the other into the bench running her hands up her body with experience, as her mind drifting. A part of her was aware of what she was doing, whilst another was quite happily enjoying the situation, smirking quietly to herself as she realized that sans-Nadia, not many people knew her body as well as she did.

Quite suddenly, the original broke from the kiss and looked to the door. The duplicate turned, then hearing knocks. Smiling she pulled away and allowed the original to be the one to walk over to the door as she placed the jug of hot water on again, and pulled out three mugs.

**Author****'****s ****Note**

_So __instead __of __continuing __with _Hot Mess _or _Opportunities for Eternity _I __started __this. __Why? __Well __people __really __liked _Elements _so __I __thought...why __not __give __them __a __fic __with __more __plot __and __lots __of __sexy! __So __I __hope __you __enjoy __this __tease._


	2. Chapter 2

Bo entered the apartment, her eyes scanning around the room before landing back on Lauren, "Is everything ok? You sounded worried on the phone." Lauren nodded, shutting the door with a sharp _click_ before her eyes found Bo's.

"I am...shaken to say the least," she laughed nervously, her eyes looking through Bo to the kitchen. Quite suddenly, doubt filled her. Perhaps calling Bo wasn't the best idea, perhaps she should have just dealt with the situation by her self. But how? She couldn't leave the apartment with out the Ash knowing now. However, the Ash wouldn't be pleased that Bo had come over without permission.

Her mind rolled furiously, deducting down to the most logical reason, before suddenly taking a sharp turn from logic to odd as her mind's thoughts began contemplating bonding agents in pancakes and the perfect mix of flour versus milk versus eggs and sugar. Taking a breath, she calmed herself down and flicked her eyes to the floor.

"Lauren? You look flushed." Bo stepped forward and Lauren almost felt herself move closer involuntarily before she pulled away, turning around to lean on the arm of her couch. Behind her, she head Bo sigh.

"There's a situation," Lauren murmured, keeping her back to the succubus. "A _fae_ situation and...I didn't know who to call," she breathed out and turned her head, "_we_ didn't know."

At the emphasis, Bo's eyes went wide, "Someone else is here?" Lauren nodded, "How...why?" Lauren cringed, turning around to see the hurt over Bo's features as she jumped to the most obvious conclusion.

Trying to explain, Lauren spilled out, "I woke up in bed with her," before she cringed again at her bad choice of words, "it's not what you think, I mean..." Her brows pinched as she felt herself getting flustered in her words. "She's in the kitchen, when you see her you'll understand." She waved a hand, feeling a headache itch at the back of her head.

Pain, fear, and confusion was written all over Bo's features. Lauren suddenly felt tactless and horrible for causing the succubus such discomfort, but finding herself in bed with her duplicate had shaken her thoughts and she couldn't _think_ properly, let alone articulate tactfully what had happened.

Feeling already like a scorned lover, Bo walked hesitantly to the kitchen, dread filling her stomach as she walked the short stretch to the kitchen. Everything echoed in her head, from her footsteps to shallow breaths as she turned around the corner to find...Lauren.

Blinking, she flicked her head around, just to make sure that yes, Lauren was also behind her as well as in front of her. Pain slipped away, but confusion sunk deep as her eyes flicked from Lauren in grey, to Lauren in pink. Slowly, Lauren in grey walked over and stood next to her duplicate.

"Is this a dream?" Bo asked, the curves of her lips turning up, "I mean, did I make a wish on the right star or something?"

The two Lauren's turned to each other, smiling, before they looked back at Bo. Lauren in pink handed over the mug of coffee to the original before she walked over to the pancake mix and began pouring it into the frypan.

"Please tell me...something, _anything_ about what's going on." Lauren in pink, nudged the original.

In grey, Lauren's eyes looked over the one in pink as her mind suddenly caught on to what was happening. "Twin," she murmured.

"Did you notice-"

"Yes, I just assumed it was nerves."

"That's what I thought, but it didn't make sense why the mood fluctuated as if in conversation."

Lauren in grey nodded before turning back to Bo. "I...we encountered a fae who had the ability to duplicate himself yesterday, he had the flu. Well, I assumed it was the flu until I took a closer look at the virus." She shook her head and smiled, "But somehow the genetically altered string of flu virus, which most fae are immune to, excluding bad dietary, had caused his ability to latch onto me, which is most unusual and had been previously, theoretically impossible."

Bo nodded, feeling hungrier and hungrier as the two Lauren's nodded, and smiled whilst the original talked and the duplicate cooked.

"But," the duplicate began, "the effects didn't take place until overnight and upon waking up, it became...well waking up naked when you went to bed with clothes is an odd experience in its self."

"The ah, duplication, or twinning process, usually can duplicate synthetic material but probably due to flu, it could only work with organic."

"That explains the lack of necklace," Bo noted. Reaching up, the duplicate Lauren grabbed at her neck, only just realizing that the necklace no longer was placed around _her_ neck, but the original's. It her memories, only once before in the long spiel of things, had she felt her neck bare of the necklace.

At the time, it'd felt wonderful, the words 'no body owns you' had rung in her ears loudly, happily. Then Bo had thrown the necklace back at her and the realization of her mistake became obvious.

The original Lauren turned and looked at her, a sympathetic smiling crossing her features as she understood where the duplicate's mind was. They stared at each other, and slowly the felt the light, but obvious, sensation of a bond between them, or perhaps the feeling of the bond growing.

"Was it there before?"

"I don't know, do think it was because of the kiss?"

Bo stumbled. "What?"

Remembering Bo, they turned and bashfully looked down. "We-" they chorused before pausing. Sharing another look, Lauren in grey, nodded at her duplicate and stepped over to the pancakes, allowing the other Lauren to explain.

"Well, it became obvious to us that we weren't..." She shook her head, pinching her features as she stared at Bo. Opening her mouth to begin again, Bo shook her head.

"I think I get it," she murmured, biting her lip, "and it sounds hot."

The two Lauren's smiled and blushed.

"I never thought I'd be a third wheel with two Lauren's," Bo said as she laughed. "I mean, wow." Walking towards them, now confident, Bo ran her fingers over both their arms. "I need to be sure," she murmured, "I mean, how do we know one of you isn't a shapeshifter or something?"

The two Lauren's opened their mouths to correct Bo's statement before shutting them again as Bo's eyes looked between them.

"We're not, there's a...bond between us, and our memories appear to be exactly the same from the exchange we've had so far."

"I don't know what to do," Bo laughed. "I mean, I know what..." again she trailed off, staring at the two Lauren's. "This isn't a joke?"

They shook their heads. "I woke up with her in my bed, which was a shock. Soon after, we called you. I didn't know what to do, and nor did she. Without proper equipment it's impossible to run tests." Bo's tongue darted out and licked her lips. "So...you know what to do?"

Bo's eyes went wide, a blush running over her cheeks. "I ah..."

"Have an idea?" the duplicate prompted.

"Ah..." she laughed nervously, shaking her head. "I'm trying not to take advantage of the situation of two Lauren's. This is surreal and I'd feel bad."

"Advantage?" they looked at each other and smiled, mischievousness written over their features as they shared a small smile, "Well, there's nothing we can do right now, there's pancakes if you want to eat them and after breakfast and a shower, we'll discuss what to do."

Bo nodded, her thoughts clouded. "Food, shower," she echoed.

"So you have some pancakes and we...will get dressed," the original Lauren waited for Bo's face to click as the other finished making pancakes and handed them on a plate to Bo.

"Wait...are you showering together?"

"Well, it'd save water," Lauren replied with a poker face on. "And with two of us, all the water, gas and electrical bills will be doubled which will cause the Ash to become suspicious, so it only seems logical that we try and reduce that and hold off any suspicions for as long as possible."

Bo was looking at them, but all that ran through her ears was that the two of them were taking a shower.

The two of them were...

"So if you think of a plan, don't fear of shouting out. We don't want you to feel like you're taking advantage of us though." Lauren in grey, grabbed her pink duplicate's hand, turning to smile at Bo as she took the woman to the shower. Quietly, Bo stared at them with a plateful of pancakes in her hand.

"So I'll just...stand here then," she whispered to herself, looking down at Lauren's pancakes. Staring at the pancakes covered in maple syrup, her mind worked over what she'd just seen, trying to process everything before her thoughts clicked and she caught on. "Oh," she laughed as she placed the pancakes down on the table. "Usually I'm not slow with this sort of thing," she murmured.

Reaching down, she unzipped her boots, leaving them in the kitchen, whilst se followed the two Lauren's.

"And it's not even my birthday," she hummed happily.


	3. Chapter 3

The water sprayed down onto the tiles. Bo leaned on the doorway as she stared at the two Lauren's. This was a fantasy for her, a real fantasy. And she was...standing in the doorway watching it unfold.

One of the Lauren's stepped forward, undressed and beautiful. Bo's eyes caught the glimpse of gold between the two breasts before suddenly she was pushed up against the door. Lips attacked her, rolling moans from her vocal chords as her clothes were tugged at.

Moaning, she arched her neck and felt herself pulled from the door as hands ran up her torso, taking the shirt with it. Behind her, Bo felt someone step forward, kissing her neck as hands trailed down Bo's body, around to her stomach and undid her pants. Clothes were torn off her before she grabbed a breath. Dizzy in bliss, she felt a tongue run up her neck, and teeth tugged at her bottom lip as she stepped out of her clothes.

Grazing her hands over Lauren's skin, she kissed the woman harder before pulling away as a hand turned her head to the right, over to her shoulder and again her lips were on a Lauren's. She felt the snap of her bra and then the material run down her arms. Her hands shook the bra off to the floor and continued to play around the original Lauren's body as she kissed the duplicate's lips, fighting for control.

Sharply, she was pulled and pushed suddenly into the shower in a tangle of limbs before she was torn away from both as they shoved her into the wall in the same movement.

Water ran down her naked body, glimmering in the morning light that streamed through the window above. "We should be figuring out how to...fix the situation," Bo murmured as the original Lauren stepped forward, kissed Bo's lips, pulling away and then kissing her jaw, down her throat and down her body, between her breasts and over her ribs, until she was kneeling in front of her, kissing down her hips.

Bo breathed out, eyes rolling back as the other Lauren stepped forward and grabbed Bo's head, again kissing her lips.

Four hands ran over over her body, holding her hips and playing with her breasts as the shower poured down on her body. A tongue played down, teasing her, kissing her inner thighs, trailing up so close then trailing down the other side.

Bo paused, "did you hear-?" The sound of a surely forced open door caused both Lauren's to stand up, away from their succubus, and listen, as they dropped their hands away.

Bo looked at them, groaning as she realized that she'd have to hold off playing double-doctor. Turning to the original Lauren, she looked at the necklace and nodded at her. Quietly, they turned off the shower and watched the original Lauren grab the bathrobe hanging over the towel rack.

"Stay here," she told Bo, then nodding to herself as she walked out of the bathroom.

Bo turned to the duplicate, horny and hungry - and not just for chi. Suddenly she could smell the pancakes as the door closed behind Lauren. As much as been woken up by Lauren turned out to be a very good thing, she'd missed breakfast.

Bo stepped out of the shower and folded her arms. Quickly, the head from the show was leaving.

"I don't like this," Lauren whispered as she walked over and clicked the lock of the door. "I can feel..." she paused, closing her eyes as she tried to feel the emotions through the bond. "I think it's the Ash," she murmured. Her jaw tightened and her eyes stared through the wall as she reached over, grabbing the only towel and wrapping it around her.

Bo looked at their clothes on the wet floor and sighed. Hungry, naked, horny and worried...and she was getting really cold. Seeing her shiver slightly, the duplicate stepped forward and wrapped Bo in the towel with her.

"Sharing body head will help," she told her.

"And here I was thinking you just wanted to press up against me," she replied softly.

Lauren smiled

Bo nodded and relaxed in her arms before she pulled them down on the floor to sit and wait for the other Lauren. "Do you feel anything?" She whispered.

"Curious, and relieved, a bit worried and really horny." Lauren shut her eyes, "I didn't mean to say the last one...it's just my words came out and I didn't..." she trailed off and smiled.

Bo blinked, "Who's making her horn-"

"No, she's not, I am." Relief flooded over Bo's features before she smiled at Lauren. "Worried that someone else could turn us on?"

Bo bit her lip, flicking her eyes away as she processed the question, "No, I..." she trailed off and wrapped an arm around her tighter, placing her head on Lauren's shoulder. "I don't think we'll be finishing what we started," Bo said.

Lauren nodded, "I think we'll have to figure out what happened. One of us can't stay here if someone comes in again, but we need..." she paused, "we need to run tests, make sure we know who we are - as much as we believe it's a twinning process-"

"You want to be certain."

"Exactly, also we should look into the virus, if it's affecting a single fae and his powers it's quite probable that other fae are suffering from it too." Again Bo nodded.

"We'll have to ask around, well you or the other you will study the virus whilst the other come lives with me or something. My question though, is why would someone develop something that causes fae powers to become chaotic?"

"The dark, neutral? It doesn't matter really, someone's doing it and it's causing problems." Bo nodded again, shutting her eyes as she leaned onto Lauren.

"You run warm, it's nice," she murmured. Lauren smiled slowly.

"Can you be quiet?" She asked. Bo's eyes hardened as she lifted her head up and looked at Lauren.

"What do you mean?"

Lauren bit her bottom lip. Standing up, she looked up at the locked bathroom door before her eyes flicked back to Bo. Grinning she pulled the Towel away and climbed on top of the succubus.

"What are you doing?" Bo asked, her eyes staring straightforward before she looked up in Lauren's eyes. Lauren placed her hands on Bo's shoulders before she rolled her hips. Bo moaned at the soft movement. "This is..."

"What?" Lauren asked, leaning forward. "You're the succubus, you're supposed to..." she bit Bo's skin softly allowing her lips to take her teeth's place before she darted a tongue out and kissed up Bo's neck. placing a hand on Bo's stomach, she pushed the woman into the wall behind her and trailed the hand down. "What if we get-"

Lauren pulled away. "You're right." Slowly she got off and turned around, pulling the towel around her body as she did. "We'll just wait for-"

There was a knock and Lauren smiled, walking over and opening the door.

"What were you two doing?" The original asked curiously. "I was coming back when..." Her eyes focused on Bo, recognizing the expression of wanting and regretting pulling away from Lauren.

"Did you feel that?" the duplicate asked.

Bo sulked on the ground, "I'm hungry." Standing up she walked over, kissed both Lauren's on the lips and removed the bathrobe from Lauren. "I'm going to eat the pancakes and then we'll talk and I'm not looking at you until you get dressed."

"We have other matters to attend to now, Bo."

"What do you mean?" Bo called from the kitchen as she heard the sounds of drawers opening and closing. Soon the two Lauren's came into the kitchen and frowned at her.

"She's not a duplicate, but...it's like a twin. Everything we feel is felt doubled. When we're hungry, we're starving, when we're sleepy, we're exhausted, when we're-"

"Horny, you're really horny." Bo nodded, "So...what?" Lauren's jaw twitched and she held up a hand as the twin grabbed a knife. "Wait, what are you doing?" Lauren sliced a thin, shallow cut across her thumb, slowly blood seeped from the wound before the other Lauren's thumb also seeped blood.

The two now, looked extremely worried as Bo tried to catch onto what they were saying.

"So...you don't just feel each other, you actually experience."

"The more intense feelings yes. I can't feel her walking on carpet, but I can feel her stubbing her toe, I assume. Anything that sends strong impulses through the nervous system, or ways heavily on our emotions." Bo nodded again, still not quite catching on.

"What does this mean?"

"If the Ash finds out, he'll keep one of us locked up. Whatever he does to one of us, the other will feel. He will literally have absolute control over us."

"Do you think that he did this?"

The original Lauren shook her head, "No, the virus that affected the fae I...we, were looking at, is also affecting other fae and it's not good."


End file.
